Who are you now?
by Vikki3775
Summary: What if Finn was alive the day that Rachel had her opening night? What if he was the one to help her get over her stage fright instead of Santana? Takes place during 5x17. Finchel Au!


****Hey guys! I decided to write my first finchel one-shot since I haven't done one yet!****

**Summary: what if Finn was alive the day that Rachel had her opening night? What if he was the one to help her get over her stage fright? I hope our guys enjoy this one! Fingers crossed! Review and read please!**

**~Vikki3775**

* * *

_"Slam!"_

All heads in the room snapped to the direction of the noise; revealing a very frustrated Kurt, who just put yet another gift basket on the island of the small kitchen.

"I give up! She's not gonna come out! I've tried pep talks, goodies, examples and nothing!" Kurt screeched, groaning in frustration. As if it was automatic, Blaine rushed up towards Kurt and rubbed his back hesitantly. Finally Kurt sighed and turned towards the rest of the high school alumni.

"Alright…someone's gonna have to go next, because I give up and I tried my best. Who's next?" The fashionable man said, tense. Suddenly all heads in the room turned to their last ball of hope, or in better words: Santana.

"Oh no! We're most definitely doomed now!" Tina groaned as she rubbed a hand over her face. Santana then cleared her throat quite loudly.

"Um… what makes you think I can't persuade her Cohen-Chang?" The Latina asked, angry.

" Santana, everybody in this room knows that Rachel isn't your favorite person and vice versa. I'm not being pessimistic here but what makes you think that Rachel would listen to you?" Mercedes asked warily, mindful of the expression on Santana's face. She scoffed

"Really? Does everyone think the same in this room?" She asked abruptly as the rhetorical question swam through the tension filled air. "Well?"

Silently, all nods were given as a response to the heated question. Santana got up and stormed towards Rachel's curtain.

"I'll show all of you fools." She muttered angrily as she entered the room.

* * *

After two very short minutes, a scream of frustration was heard from behind the curtains as Santana stormed out; eyes wide with frayed hair.

"I seriously think this bitch pulled some of my hair extensions out." The Latina muttered as she plopped down on the couch in defeat. That was all that was needed to be said as the whole room confirmed that no one can convince the very stubborn brunette to come out and face her haters.

"Oh god, if only Finn was here." Kurt sighed looking at his watch.

"Wait, where is Finn? Isn't he supposed to be coming?" Sam asked, rubbing his forehead. Kurt sighed.

"He was supposed to and he wanted to make it so bad but, he couldn't because he had finals. You should've seen Rachel when he told her. She-"

Suddenly a loud knock interrupted the slightly mellowed group as the everyone turned towards the the front door. Kurt got up and answered the door only to reveal the solution to their problem: a familiar six foot tall boy; with the same lop sided smile as ever.

"Oh my god, Finn!" Kurt whisper yelled as he literally jumped him as he dragged him into the apartment.

"Whoa, whoa Kurt where's the fire?" He asked chuckling lightly.

For the next two minutes, greetings were all made in quiet whispers as Finn exclaimed how he was able to make it for his ex- fiancés opening night.

"I finished my finals early and was able to come here to surprise her." He said as confusion crept on his face. He looked around. "Wait…that's the person we're missing here. Where's Rachel?"

Kurt sighed as Finn turned towards the boy for answers. "Finn, I'm not gonna explain everything but Rachel's already been reading her reviews and lets just say she is very moved by the bad ones. We tried to get her out for-

"Four long hours!" The room shouted in sync, hoping that the brunette hears them through the navy colored curtain.

"Finn you're our only hope. If you can convince her to come out in time for the show, than… I'll wash your horribly styled clothes for a month."

"A month… or two?" the giant said warily, a smirk on his face.

"Fine, fine two months Finn!" He said as the boy walked towards the curtain. He turned back and smiled cockily.

"Trust me guys I've got this."Santana scoffed.

"That's what I said Shamoo, but hurry up so we can put you back in the ocean." Santana remarked as she grabbed a few treats from one of the many gift baskets in her reach. With a roll of his eyes Finn stepped through the curtains slowly..

* * *

When sounds from the curtain were made again, Rachel groaned as she refused to turn towards the source of the noise.

"Oh my gosh will you guys just give up already!"

"Now Rachel, you know that I don't give up that easily." A familiar voice said. The troubled brunette turned around and gasped at who she saw.

"Hey Rach."

* * *

**********  
**"I guess you came here for my performance right?" She asked as the were both seated on the bed. "Must've been a waste of time, huh?" She looked down at her lap. Finn scoffed.

"Rach, cut the crap. You know you're good."

"That's not what these people are saying." She exclaimed as she handed him her phone. After a moment of reading peoples reviews, Finn sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Suddenly the perfect idea formed in the boys head as he stood up immediately and grabbed the nearest notepad and pen.

The thing that Rachel didn't know is that Finn watched Kurt's copy of Funny Girl from home and learned all of the songs. He was gonna show her that who she is now is nothing compared to those comments online.

Rachel watched as he wrote something down for a few minutes before handing it to her.

"Read it and then tell me what you've read."

****Who are you now,  
Now that you're mine?  
Are you something more  
Than you were before?  
******  
**Rachel looked up from the paper and looked at Finn who was anxious for her response.

"F-Finn I don't get this. This is a few lyrics from "Who Are You Now". What does this have to do with the critics on the internet?" Finn nodded slowly.

"Well Rachel let's unpack these words. The first line says "_who are you now? "So_ I'm asking you Rachel, who are you know?" Rachel slumped her shoulders and sighed.

_"I-I'm a big nosed diva who's a one hit wonder in the Broadway world_" apparently to this person on this website." she said gesturing towards her phone that is now laying on her bed.

"You know what I see Rach?" He asked softly finally looking into her eyes.

"W-What?" Rachel mustered out as she looked in his eyes also.

"I see a beautiful girl who's so insecure, that she believes anything that people spit out at her; especially insults. Let's go to the next line shall we?" He said with a smile, when he saw Rachel's eyes start to fill up with tears.

"'Are you something more than you were before?' Rachel I see so much change in you. From when you were in high school? You're more content; humble about your goals. You're actually on Broadway performing like you've always wanted to do. Did I mention how independent you are now? You know when we were together, I used to count the number of times you called me first. And now? I'm calling you to start conversations… you know it kind of makes me feel like you don't need me anymore sometimes." He said quietly looking down at his lap.

When he heard Rachel catch her breath, Finn looked back up at her face and continued.

"...Anyways what I'm trying to say is that… you've changed so much. You're stronger now and you shouldn't let comments like these change the way you see yourself. You are someone way better than you were before, and you shouldn't let people like those critics to change that." He said softly. As soon Finn finished Rachel grabbed the surprised teen into a hug before he can even continue. Almost instantly, he felt water which he presumed was tears, leak through his plaid shirt; something he most definitely didn't mind. If it meant that she felt better about herself than he didn't care.

Rachel pulled back, sniffled softly and gave a watery laugh. "I-I saw what you did there." She whispered as she looked up at him in awe. The suddenly happier brunette put her hand on top of his. "Thank you." Finn smiled.

"You're welcome." He said as he pulled a strand of her hair back. "Now cheer up! You've got a performance in three hours!" At this reminder Rachel straightened up; a look of determination on her face that made Finn laugh.

"You're right. I need to go out there a-and kill the performance." Rachel then smiled softly at her personal pep talker. "Thank you Finn. I truly appreciate it. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have performed if it wasn't for you being here." She exclaims chucking at the end. A very special look came across Finns face unexpectedly as Rachel talked. This look was much different than the ones he's given her before but she couldn't identify it. Love? Awe? She didn't know.

"I didn't help you one bit." He said huskily, shrugging. "I just reminded you of how special you are; something you know; should know already."

"I do now, thanks to you." Finn smiled wide as he stood up. He sighed happily before speaking again.

"I'm just glad I was able to make it. Break a leg Rach." he said before leaning over and kissing her on the cheek before he thought thoroughly about the action. Both college students jumped back in surprise at the contact, as if they were both burned. Nothing was burned on their body but the burning red tint on their cheeks as they adverted their gaze from one another. Finn broke the silence.

"Um… I-I'm just gonna go-"

"Yeah okay. T-thanks Finn for everything." Rachel interrupted as she spoke quickly. As Finn turned around and walked towards the curtain, he turned around and gave a stuttered 'you're welcome' in response.

* * *

**Everyone stood up quickly as the curtains opened, revealing a very happy Finn, who whistled as he walked towards the couch, not before grabbing a few chocolates from a nearby basket.**

"So?" Tina asked from the left side of him. "Is she gonna perform?" The question still remained unanswered as Finn got up after he inhaled his candy, and went to the fridge to grab a glass of water. Small sips were heard as the smirking boy tried to stall as much as he could; for the amusement of himself.

Being the impatient person that she is, Santana stomped over to Finns location and snatched the half full glass out of his hand before slamming it so hard against the counter that it made and echo throughout the apartment.

"Tubs, you better give us answers now or I swear I'll-" the giants left hand was put in front of the now furious Latina as he slowly and silently counted down. By the time he got to his last finger, the curtain of the brunettes room opened as Rachel took a step out of the room. Every jaw was dropped, except for Finn and Rachel's as the petit diva walked towards the middle of the living room.

"What are you all moping around for?... It my opening night!" Everyone exchanged happy sighed of relief as chatter took place. But fin wasn't focused of that because Rachel hugged him again for the third time in thanks before she started talking animatedly with Blaine.

Finn grinned and watched as Kurt walked over to him in shock.

"H-How did you-"

"I was just honest with her."

"Well Santana was too, and look what happened to her." He stated as he gestured towards the Latina who was apparently rocking the frayed hair look. Finn smirked as he turned towards the amazed boy.

"Well we have a different relationship. We know each other like a book. We're… endgame." Finn exclaimed as he smiled when Rachel caught his gaze.

_"Yeah... That's the right term. "He_ thought.

* * *

************Well that's the story! It was simple and my first one so I apologies if it's bad.****

****Keep reading my other stories guys and I'll see ya later. Bye!****

****~Vikki3775****


End file.
